The Dragon Reborn/Chapter 49
Juilin says he can help them until the High Lords need him. He has noted men walking the rooftops in Tear and believes it is only a matter of time until someone asks him to catch the thieves. Elayne asks why he doesn't wear a sword and Juilin says it is not allowed unless you are a lord. Nynaeve explains that she wants Juilin to find thirteen women and goes on to describe them. Nynaeve says that he is not to try to recover the stolen objects they carry and Juilin reluctantly agrees. Nynaeve feels a storm coming. After the wise woman goes to her bed, the others go to Egwene's room so she can use the Dream ter'angreal. Egwene is in the field of flowers again, wearing green silk this time. She has learned some of the rules, and can go where she wants now. She pictures the Heart of the Stone, and Callandor. She sees thirteen women, one of them is Liandrin, all looking at Callandor. Egwene wakes and sits up, gasping for air. She says they are waiting for them, and they know they are in Tear. Playing stones with Thom, Mat wants to know if Thom ever loses. Captain Derne comes in, shaking the rain off his coat. Swift is tying to the dock at Tear now he says when they ask how long until they reach Tear. As they walk through the rain looking for an inn, they pass by the Wise Woman's home where Elayne, Nynaeve and Egwene are staying. Thom starts coughing on the way. They arrive at The White Crescent and leave their belongings in their room. Mat has a meal and then goes out to look for the girls with Thom coming along. Mat asks about the women and Comar at the inns he sees, while Thom tells stories and talks to the patrons. Thom is ready to collapse and tells Mat they need to head back to the inn for some sleep. Before they go in the next inn he sees a tall man walking up the street and thinks he looks like Rand but can't believe that it could be. Mat says one more inn and as they walk inside The Golden Cup and there he finds Comar. Comar is dicing and cheating so Mat gambles with him. Mat's luck wins out over the weighted dice, winning the toss using the same dice. Comar pulls his sword but Mat kills him. As he dies, Comar reveals that he has not found the women, yet, but also that he was not the only one seeking them. The innkeeper says he will give the Defenders Rand’s description. "A man I dreamed of," he says. "He's not real." Mat tells Thom his luck only works when things are random like dice, but less with cards and not at all with stones. If he is to find the girls he needs to do things randomly. Mat and Thom look for the girls for three days with Mat choosing different random methods to decide where to look. Thom's cough gets worse since the weather is still miserable. Mat is also having dreams of Rand and another man weaving a net. Characters * Egwene * Elayne * Nynaeve * Ailhuin Guenna * Juilin Sandar * Mat * Thom * Captain Derne * Cavan Lopar * Comar Referenced * Hurin * Siuan as Amyrlin * Rand * Morgase * Moiraine * Bran al'Vere * Perrin * Gaebril * Artur Hawkwing Places * Tear * Tel'aran'rhiod * The White Crescent * The Golden Cup Referenced * Shienar * Tar Valon * Caemlyn * Aringill * Emond's Field * Illian * Mayene * Andor Items * Swift * Dream ter'angreal Books * The Essays of Willim of Maneches * The Travels of Jain Farstrider Referenced * ''Callandor